


Kiss Me

by aimarooney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You hoped to be able to get the attention of a certain hero on Valentine's Day
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Kiss Me

Parties were never your favorite place to be, but you couldn’t deny that you usually had a good time. Plus this Valentine’s Day you were hoping to finally catch the eye of your favorite hero. 

You had forced Wanda to help you pick out the best outfit. She may have went a little overboard, not only helping you buy a new outfit, that really was killer, and she helped you with your hair and some light make-up. 

You smiled when you looked in the mirror. If this didn’t catch Carol’s eye then she must just be blind. With one last glance, you happily heading to the party with Wanda. 

“She’s going to be drooling when she catches sight of you” Wanda encouraged you as you glanced around the room in search of her. 

“If she even comes” You muttered worried your plan would be completely worried by her not even showing up. 

“She said she was coming and we haven’t heard any universe problems coming up so I am sure her and Maria will be here.” Wanda assured you. 

It wasn’t long before Carol showed up. And your goal had been to woo her but you couldn’t help but be stunned by seeing her. You swore she could steal your breath even if she was wearing sweats. 

You downed one drink, wanting the liquid courage but told yourself that was all you were going to drink for the night. You then headed towards Carol’s direction. 

“Hey!” She smiled as soon as you got close to her and Maria.

“Hey Carol! Maria!” You greeted with a wide smile. 

“Enjoying the Valentine’s Party so far?” Carol asked you. 

“It’s been good, would be better if I had a dancing partner.” You gave her a hopeful look. Right as you said that, a song you knew was one of Carol favorites started to play. 

“It looks like you just got one” Maria chuckled, nudging Carol. 

“This is a pretty great song…” Carol agreed, she quickly finished her drink before grabbing onto your hand. In that moment, you thought you were floating on air. But you kept a straight face and let Carol lead you through the crowd onto the dance floor. 

You spent the next bunch of songs have the best time dancing with Carol. You weren’t even surprised that she was an amazing dancer, what wasn’t she good at. You were having such a good time, you almost forgot you had been trying to finally shoot your shot with her. 

But a slow song started, and you were suddenly reminded of what you were hoping to get the nerve to do. Carol didn’t waste any time in pulling you into her arms. As soon as you wrap your arms around her neck, she pulls you impossibly close. You can’t help your breath from hitching, you were already breathless from dancing, but now you were so close to Carol you felt almost lightheaded. 

“Is this okay?” Carol asked, she searched your face for any sign on discomfort, but found none. “You know, I have been meaning to tell you-”

“Kiss me” You breathed out. You felt a little bad for interrupting her but you got the nerve and didn’t want to lose it. 

Carol let out a light chuckle, but didn’t keep you waiting long. She leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss. You immediately melted into the kiss. You hand immediately slipping from her neck up into her hair. 

“Wow” You whispered as she pulled away. 

“Wow is right” Carol grinned wide. “Wish I would have done that awhile ago”

“Guess we’ll just have to make up for all the lost time” You smiled before leaning up to pull her into another heated kiss. You had to admit, it had turned into a pretty great Valentine’s Day.


End file.
